


You Are the Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, let's see if i can predict a new seasonal unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."Alfonse attends the bridal festival and you dress up for it.
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	You Are the Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

Anna had dragged Alfonse to the festival, insisting that the prince participate and that he dress the part. Sharena was all too eager to join in the festivities, but Alfonse had his reservations. If it was an ordinary festival, then it wouldn’t be so bad, but… this was a bridal festival. 

The knowledge that one day he would have to marry had been drilled into his head from a young age. It was expected of him, as he would need to produce heirs to continue the royal line once he took the throne. He’d figured out quickly that that there was no guarantee of love being a factor in this. Perhaps Alfonse was a romantic, but he’d always hoped to marry for love… Seeing all the happy couples dressed up to be wed caused him to feel a dull ache in his chest, longing for something he knew he likely wouldn’t have the chance to achieve. Askr would need him to set that aside, as king.

Still, he didn’t fight the commander as she forced him into the changing room to put on his outfit for the festival. It was pointless to argue with her about dressing up - he knew that well. His suit was white with gold accents, meant to represent Askr. Anna was fussing over his outfit from the moment he stepped out of the changing room, adjusting his bowtie and the like.

“Look at you!” she said as she stepped away to take in the full sight of him. “You’re every bit the dashing prince, Alfonse!”

He managed a believable smile. “Thank you, Commander.”

Anna then turned to the changing room adjacent to his. “Y/N, are you ready?” she asked, and his brows furrowed. He hadn’t realized Anna had conned you into dressing up as well…

“J-just a minute!” you called out. Alfonse was fiddling with the cuffs of his suit as you stepped out of the changing room in your poofy white dress. He looked up and he swore his heart stopped. You looked… ethereal. 

“Oh, Alfonse!” you said, snapping him out of his daze as he stared at you. Your smile was bright, albeit a bit nervous. “You look so dashing… H-how do I look?” you asked. 

His words came without any hesitation. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, causing you to blush. He found he quite liked the way you looked when your cheeks were tinted pink.

Before you could respond, Anna was shooing the two of you out the door, telling you to go enjoy the festival together. If it meant that he got to hold your hand as you explored the festival… well, Alfonse was starting to enjoy himself. 

Perhaps marrying for love wasn’t quite as far-fetched as he’d once thought…


End file.
